Mi potrilla Brinny
by Megajag
Summary: Esta historia nos cuenta la vida de una potrilla que cansada de vivir en su mundo termina viajando a otro mundo donde conoce a Jesús un chico universitario de 18 años donde vivira una linda historia juntos...


**_Hola a tod s soy megajag y este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste y sin mas preambulo que comienze la historia..._**

* * *

_**Cap. 1 Dos mundos**_

_La historia comienza con una pequeña Pegaso llamada Brinny su piel es de color gris, ojos verdes al igual que su crin, se puede de decir que aún es una potrilla y no tiene su cutimark es huérfana pues sus verdaderos padres eran guardias de la princesa luna y en misión ambos fueron asesinados, desde ese momento se tuvo que mudar al orfanato de ponyville. No tuvo una vida fácil en el orfanato ya que se metían con ella por ser diferente ella sufría de las burlas de los otros potrillos. Un día decidió cambiar su historia._

En Everfree

(Narración de Brinny)

_Me encontraba caminando por everfree viendo los árboles y charlando conmigo misma_

Brinny(conciencia): porque huyes de tu hogar?

Brinny: mi hogar!? Ese nunca fue mi hogar!- se decía molesta

Brinny(conciencia): y dime a dónde vas?

Brinny: pues la verdad no se

_Me senté en el suelo y empecé a llorar hasta que sentí los pasos de alguien rápidamente me gire para ver de donde provenían los pasos y ahí estaba él un viejo pony con una crin blanco a la igual q su barba, cargaba una capa negra, sombrero negro y su ojos eran de color marrón oscuro su piel era de color amarillo y al verme me dijo:_

¿?- ¿porque lloras joven potrilla? ¿Te perdiste?

Brinny- es que estoy cansada de vivir en ese pueblo

¿?- vamos no digas eso de seguro tus padres te deben estar buscando

Brinny- no tengo padres!-dije molesta

¿?- lo siento-dijo apenado

Brinny- no importa –dije calmada

¿?- y dime joven potrilla a dónde iras?

Brinny- la verdad no se me gustaría ir no sé, a otro mundo donde no pueda verle la cara a todos esos idiotas

¿?-estas segura de lo que dices?

Brinny- haría lo que fuera por irme de equestria

¿?- si esas es tu decisión

_El pony se quitó su sombrero y dejo ver su cuerno e iluminando dijo_

¿?- recuerda que esta decisión la tomaste tu

_Dicho esto me disparo un rayo la cual me cegó por unos momentos. Recuerdo que desperté en otro lugar pues no era Equestria me encontraba en un especie de callejón, me restregué los ojos y empecé a caminar todo iba bien hasta que me topé con un especie que jamás había visto en mi vida esté al verme dijo_

¿?- valla, valla que tenemos aquí un animal indefenso sería una pena que alguien lo golpeara

_Yo al escuchar lo que decía me quede paralizada quería volar pero nada, correr pero mis casco no se movían pues tenía miedo y quería llorar, la criatura al verme levanto su pata para darme una patada así que cerré mis ojos pero al ver que no sentí nada abrí un ojo para ver que paso, ahí esta otra criatura agarrando a la otra y le decía mientras lo golpeaba._

Chico- porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño imbécil

¿?- lo siento no lo volveré hacer

Rápidamente lo estampa contra una pared y le dice

Chico- si te vuelvo a ver intentando lastimar a una criatura indefensa te juro que no sales vivo!

La otra criatura al escuchar lo que el otro le decía salió corriendo esta se giró y se me quedo viendo por un momento yo seguía asustada la criatura se me acerco y se agacho para ponerse a mi altura y me dijo

¿?-tranquila no voy hacerte daño.

(Narración de Jesús)

_Jesús es un chico de 18 años mide 1.70 su piel es morena, es de cabello largo de color marrón oscuro y sus ojos son de color marrón claro._

_Regresaba de la universidad de lo más tranquilo y vi el callejo sabía que ese callejo era un atajo para llegar a mi casa así que empecé a caminar. Escuche a alguien decir_

¿?- valla, valla que tenemos aquí un animal indefenso sería una pena que alguien lo golpeara

_Con solo escuchar eso salí corriendo a proteger al animal indefenso pues no me gusta que le hagan daño a los animales ,llegue a tiempo pues vi aquel muchacho apunto de patear al animalito así que le metí un golpe en toda la cara y le dije:_

Jesús- porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño imbécil!- dije molesto

Muchacho-lo siento no lo vuelvo hacer

_Los sujete de la camisa y los estampe contra una pared y le dije_

Jesús- si te vuelvo a ver intentando lastimar a una criatura indefensa te juro que no sales vivo

_El muchacho al escucharme salió corriendo rápidamente me gire para ver a la criatura era un pony pero con alas pues estaba temblando de miedo así que me le acerque y le dije:_

Jesús- tranquila no voy hacerte daño

_Acerque mi mano para acariciar su crin pero la pony alejo su cabeza yo al ver su reacción le dije_

Jesús- no tengas miedo

_Dicho esto me dije para mis adentros_

Jesús(mente)- pobre debe estar perdida pero ¿qué hace un pony en la ciudad?¿oh mejor dicho como llego? O…

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ciento que algo abraza mi brazo giro para ver que fue y ahí estaba la pequeña pony abrazándome ella se me quedo viendo así que solo le sonreí._

(Narración de Brinny)

_Me le quede viendo aquella criatura por un momento y al parecer habla el mismo idioma que yo intento tocarme mi crin pero aleje este solo me dijo_

¿?- no tengas miedo

_Lo vi pensativo por un momento pero a lo lejos escuche un sonido que me asusto por lo cual abrace la pata de la criatura esta al ver lo que yo hacía solo me sonrió_

¿?- Estas perdida?

Brinny- si

(Narración de Jesús)

_Ahí estaba yo siendo abrazado por la pequeña pony así que se me ocurrió preguntarle si estaba perdida aunque no esperaba respuesta pero al escuchar que hablaba me caí hacia atrás y dije_

Jesus- Ha…blas!?

¿?- pues si tú también hablas

_Me quede pensativo por un momento hasta que fui interrumpido por la pequeña_

¿?- tengo que agradecer de que me hayas salvado de aquella criatura me dio miedo

_Vi que una lágrima empezó a salirle de su ojitos verdes así que me le acerque y la abrase la pony recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro luego se me ocurrió preguntarle si tenía nombre_

Jesús- oye pequeña tienes nombre?

¿?- si me llamo Brinny y tú?

Jesús-me llamo Jesús

Brinny- que eres?

Jesús- pues soy un humano

Brinny- no estoy en Equestria verdad

Jesús-me temo que no

_En ese momento vi que de su carita salían lágrimas_

(Narracion de Brinny)

_Al esuchar lo que me decía jesus me deprimio mucho pues sabía que ya no estaba en equestria y sé que todo lo que tenía lo perdi…_

Jesús- no llores Brinny hare todo lo posible para que vuelvas a tu hogar

_Lo que me dijo me levanto mucho el ánimo asi que me lance sobre y le dije_

Brinny- gracias

Jesús- jejeje está bien

_El humano se quedó pensativo por un momento y después de un rato me dijo_

Jesús- no puedo dejarte aquí ¿te gustaría quedarte en mi casa?

_Al principio me quede pensativa por lo que me proponía el humano pero no tenía más opción así que le dije_

Brinny- está bien

(Narracion de Jesus)

_Me sentía feliz a la vez que triste por la pequeña pero voy protegerla a como dé lugar porque yo…_

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche un gruñido al parecer venia del estómago de la pony así que la vi ella me dijo_

Brinny- lo siento

Jesús- tranquila

_Rápidamente busque en mi mochila una manzana que tenía guardada y al encontrarle se la entregue ella se me quedo viendo y me dijo_

Brinny- para mí?- me miro dudosa

Jesús-claro- mientras le daba una sonrisa

_La pequeña pony tomo la manzana y empezó a comerla y bueno fue lo más hermoso que pude ver en mi vida. Después de que ella se comiera la manzana nos fuimos a mi casa pero yo sabía que ella era de otro mundo...**Continuara**_

* * *

_**Bueno amig s espero que les halla gustado pueden seguirme en mi twitter( Megajag01) y hacer me las preguntas que quieran, comentarios ahora si mas nada que decir no vemos en el proximo capitulo!**_


End file.
